On my Mind Palace
by Louisana NoGo
Summary: "Dans son palais mental, Sherlock avait été le roi. Mais ce bel état de souveraineté avait basculé quand un petit médecin militaire blond, avec des pulls en laine et une addiction à l'adrénaline, avait débarqué dans sa vie. Il avait perdu le pouvoir." [Inspiré de la chanson "On my mind"]


**On my Mind Palace**

 **Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont à sir ACD, et leurs versions modernes à Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat. Les paroles des chansons sont à Lionel Florence et Patrice Guirao. Je ne touche aucun argent pour mes écrits.

Bonjour tout le monde :D

Voici un petit texte sans prétention, qui devait faire à l'origine parti d'un recueil de Song-fic (dont le premier chapitre avait été publié dimanche dernier, mais que j'ai supprimé car non lu. Pas que j'ai honte de mon texte, juste que si je l'avait laissé, il se serai simplement perdu dans les fics In-progress). J'ai finalement décidé d'en faire un mélange OS/Song-fic, dans le sens où j'ai laissé quelques paroles dans le texte, mais qu'elles sont plus un support qu'autre chose.

 **Chanson :** Ce texte a été inspiré par la chanson « On my mind » de la comédie musicale _Les trois Mousquetaires_ , chanté par le duc de Buckingham pour nous dire son amour pour la reine. Sauf que… ben, c'est tellement GAY *.* ! Ils dansent torse nu avec des pantalons argent ultra-moulant, et le duc a un collier de diamant autour du cou, c'est vous dire. J'ai beaucoup aimé cette chanson en tout cas :)

 **Petite info :** « mind » a deux sens en anglais, « esprit » et « avis ». J'ai parfois joué avec ça pour la traduction des paroles.

Enjoy !

* * *

S'il y avait bien une chose dont Sherlock était fier, c'était son palais mental. Il avait poussé le concept loin, beaucoup plus loin que tout le monde, même Mycroft. Depuis ses balbutiements en la matière à ses 8 ans et le bateau pirate qu'il s'était fabriqué à l'époque, son palais s'était étendu, construit, organisé. Il en connaissait les moindres recoins, la moindre petite information, et savait tous les chemins le parcourant.

Dans son palais, Sherlock était le roi.

 **You're the one I've searched for all my life (Tu es celui que j'ai cherché toute ma vie)  
You're the only one who could change my mind (Tu es le seul qui peut changer mon esprit)**

Mais ce bel état de souveraineté avait basculé quand un petit médecin militaire blond, avec des pulls en laines et une addiction à l'adrénaline, avait débarqué dans sa vie.

Il avait perdu le pouvoir.

Ça s'était fait petit à petit, et il ne s'en était pas rendu compte tout de suite, mais c'était bien là.

Un jour, les escaliers principaux avaient été remplacés par ceux de la maison de Lauriston Garden, lieu de leur première scène de crime. Puis ce fut les couloirs, qui se transformèrent en ceux de l'institut Roland Kerr, là où John avait tué pour le sauver, le soir même de leur rencontre. Sherlock avait tenté de remettre l'ancienne décoration, mais rien ni faisait, ça revenait à chaque fois.

Un beau jour, il fut incapable de retrouver le chemin de l'observatoire. Toute ses connaissances astronomiques avait été supprimé à un moment ou un autre pour faire de la place aux informations qu'il avait amassé sur John, comme le thé qu'il préférait, le bruit adorable que faisait sa respiration quand il dormait, les petites rides qui apparaissait au coin de ses yeux quand il souriait…

A ce moment-là, Sherlock eu peur. Pas parce qu'une pièce avait disparu sans qu'il n'en donne l'ordre, mais parce qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'en fichait. Quel intérêt de savoir que la Terre tournait autour du soleil ? La moindre parcelle de connaissance sur cette énigme constante qu'était John était bien plus précieuse.

Il eut encore plus peur quand il découvrit que non seulement une salle avait disparu, mais qu'une pièce entière était apparue sans son consentement, au centre de son château. C'était là que les informations de John avaient pris place, au cœur de son esprit. Et au centre, il y avait le coffre-fort de ses sentiments, là où il les avait toutes enfermées il y avait longtemps pour donner la primeur à la logique froide.

Et ce coffre s'était mis à battre comme un cœur, alimentant le palais entier.

 **Loving you (Je t'aime)  
It's on my mind (C'est dans mon esprit)  
 **It can't be wrong (Il ne peut pas se tromper)  
** **When you're all I ever want (Quand tu es tout ce que je veux)****

Ce jour-là, Sherlock avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : il était amoureux, dans son esprit et dans son cœur. Et au final, Sherlock ne paniqua pas. Il se sentait beaucoup trop bien dans cette pièce de l'amour pour ça.

 **Loving you (Je t'aime)  
On my mind (Dans mon esprit)**

Mais alors qu'il était sur le toit, Sherlock se dit que c'était bien beau d'aimer, mais que c'était encore mieux de le dire et le partager. Parce que maintenant, c'était trop tard.  
 **  
** **Loin des yeux** **  
** **On peut l'être tous les deux** **  
** **Ce n'est pas loin du cœur** **  
** **Puisqu'on est déjà ailleurs**

Après la chute, Sherlock dut apprendre à vivre sans John à ses côté. Même la pièce John, jusqu'alors un refuge de douceur et de chaleur, était devenu morne et triste à cause du manque.

Sherlock découvrit alors que l'amour faisait vraiment mal, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. La seule chose qui le faisait tenir, c'était la pensée que bientôt, il reviendrait chez lui. Avec John.

Et il lui dirait enfin « je t'aime ».

 **Loving you**

Après tout, tous les retours sont éternels. En tout cas, Sherlock s'est promis que celui-ci le sera.

 **Loving you (Je t'aime)  
On my mind palace (Dans mon palais mental)**

* * *

Et voilà !

Je ne sais pas trop si c'est OOC ou pas, mais je vois bien Sherlock ne rien dire et juste attendre que John fasse le premier pas.

Les escaliers et les couloirs qui prennent la forme des couloirs du bâtiment où le conducteur de taxi emmène Sherlock et de l'escalier de leur première scène de crime, ça ne sort pas de nulle part, c'est canonique ! Vous pouvez le vérifier, on le voit dans la scène du palais mental juste après que Mary ait tiré sur Sherlock dans l'épisode 3 saison 3.

N'hésitez pas à me dire en review ce que vous en avez pensé !


End file.
